<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не скажу by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739179">Не скажу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush'>CathrineBush</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Омегаверс [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если очень хочется, то можно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>омега!Коннор (RK800)/альфа!Гэвин Рид</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Омегаверс [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не скажу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Не скажу<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 631 слово<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> омега!Коннор (RK800)/альфа!Гэвин Рид<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> PWP<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> AU; OOC; омегаверс, мужская беременность, два слова нецензурной лексики<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Если очень хочется, то можно.<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Не скажу"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коннор дышит тяжело и не отрываясь смотрит на Гэвина. Тот максимально сосредоточен и выглядит так, словно никто сейчас не может его отвлечь. Его влажные пальцы растягивают собственную задницу, Коннор слышит хлюпанье смазки, видит, как Гэвин вставляет уже три пальца вместо двух, и кажется, что именно Гэвин течная омега, а не альфа с набухающим узлом в основании члена. </p><p>— Быстрее, — нетерпеливо хрипит Коннор и жестко скользит кулаком по своему члену. От наблюдения за Гэвином в его паху скручивается шар возбуждения, и хочется уже почувствовать, как сжимаются тесные мышцы вокруг его члена. </p><p>— Это не так легко, — недовольно глядит на него Гэвин, но послушно вставляет четыре пальца вместо трех. </p><p>— Давай, Гэвин, ну, — Коннор недовольно стонет и чувствует, как собственная смазка стекает по ягодицам и пропитывает простынь под ним. </p><p>Гэвин жадно вдыхает и обжигает его нетерпеливым взглядом, прежде чем забраться на Коннора и осторожно направить возбужденый член в свой все еще тугой анус. Головка надавливает на мышцы и наконец-то проникает внутрь, сразу ощущая влажный жар. </p><p>— Ох, хватит уже со мной осторожничать, — Коннор еле двигает бедрами, толкаясь глубже в задницу, но Гэвин смотрит на него и двигается преувеличенно медленно. </p><p>Опять.</p><p>— Гэвин, — рычит Коннор и хватает Гэвина за запястья, тянет его на себя, а тот стонет, когда член въезжает глубже, чем он собирался насадиться. — Либо мы трахаемся нормально, либо свали отсюда вместе со своей гиперопекой.</p><p>Гэвин сверкает глазами недовольно, но ускоряется, хоть и бросает на Коннора обеспокоенные взгляды. Коннору плевать, он растворяется в волне удовольствия, которая заливает его тело от самого члена до кончиков ушей. Даже пальцы на ногах поджимаются, и он стонет, когда чувствует толчок — ребенок снова остро реагирует на их секс и пинает его, натягивая кожу живота так, что Гэвин это замечает.</p><p>Как и всегда.</p><p>Коннор жмурится, когда Гэвин кладет ладонь на то место, где только что была видна крошечная ножка, и чувствует еще один толчок. Теперь уже ребенок словно ощущает альфу и жаждет быть к нему ближе. </p><p>Каждое движение бедер почти заставляет Коннора скулить, но оно все равно слишком <i>осторожное</i>, и хочется перевернуться, нависнуть над Гэвином, заставляя его шире раздвинуть ноги, и толкаться глубже, восторженно ощущая волну удовольствия, которая захлестывала с головой даже так. Да только Гэвин ему не позволит — слишком <i>опасно</i>.</p><p>— Блядь, — Гэвин жмурится и замирает на одном из движений, выплескивая сперму на живот Коннора. </p><p>Он стонет довольно, но Коннору этого недостаточно: он даже не кончил, и уже тянется, чтобы ткнуть Гэвина в плечо, как тот соскальзывает с него и устраивается между разведенных ног. Сперма остывает на большом животе, его член покрыт смазкой и ужасно возбужден, а яйца словно готовы лопнуть от его желания кончить. </p><p>Коннор следит взглядом за Гэвином, как он облизывает свои чертовы губы, прежде чем обхватить ими головку члена, лаская ее языком, а пальцами прижаться к текущему и ужасно чувствительному анусу. </p><p>— Блядь, — невольно шипит Коннор и стонет гортанно, когда Гэвин обводит подушечкой указательного пальца сжатую задницу. </p><p>Его член упирается в тугую глотку Гэвина, в его анусе скользят два пальца, и Коннор <i>не собирается</i> терпеть, кончая со всхлипом, когда Гэвин проворачивает запястье. </p><p>Коннор лежит, разглядывая потолок тупым взглядом. Влажная простыня под ним неприятно липнет к заднице, сперма на животе засохла коркой, но он улыбается, когда хмурый и обеспокоенный Гэвин возвращается из ванной с влажным полотенцем. </p><p>— Спроси, в порядке ли я, и я точно укушу тебя, — Коннор опережает Гэвина, который уже открыл рот, чтобы выдать очередную заботливую тираду. </p><p>Гэвин мягко оттирает сначала сперму с живота, потом очищает его задницу аккуратными движениями и только после этого ложится рядом, уткнувшись губами в живот. Коннору уже далеко не так удобно, как было полчаса назад, но он лежит, положив руку на затылок Гэвину. </p><p>— Главное не рассказывай об этом доктору, — бормочет он неразборчиво. </p><p>Коннор хмыкает и ласкает пальцем один из шрамов на лбу, идущий ровно по линии волос. </p><p>— Не скажу. </p><p>Гэвин поднимает взгляд и выгибает бровь насмешливо. </p><p>— Я вообще-то не с тобой разговариваю. </p><p>От щелбана Коннора Гэвин уворачивается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>